


Scars are just another kind of Memory

by Keytrastar



Series: The fall [3]
Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Aku has issues, Body Worship, Demon Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Jack is worried, Learning how to trust someone, M/M, My god am I bad at this, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Psychological Trauma, Scars, Smb please give Aku a hug, he really needs one, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keytrastar/pseuds/Keytrastar
Summary: Aku was doing it again.Jack wasn't sure when it had started, couldn't tell what had triggered it. All he knew was that after their last meeting with the Alzarian delegation the demon had started acting… strangely, and that was putting it lightly.
Relationships: Aku/Samurai Jack
Series: The fall [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578457
Kudos: 36





	Scars are just another kind of Memory

Aku was doing it again.

Jack wasn't sure when it had started, couldn't tell what had triggered it. All he knew was that after their last meeting with the Alzarian delegation the demon had started acting… strangely. And that was putting it very lightly

Aku would make a point of avoiding brightly lit areas whenever someone other than Jack was with him in one room. His citadel, already rather dark by its usual standards seemed even darker as of late, the torches that usually lined the stone walls fewer and farther between than ever before. The samurai also couldn't help but notice the increase in garments that the other wore for their meetings with the alien visitors. Sure, Aku _had_ always displayed a fondness for flaunting himself before (his peculiar love for statues easily came to mind), but.. It no longer felt as if the demon were merely showing off. Instead it gave the impression that.. that he was desperately trying to _hide_.

Now that he really thought back, perhaps it could have been the innocent comment dropped during one of their forums. Yet.. it was meant to be a compliment! The human was sure of it! Granted, the foreign minister _had_ mistaken the demon's scars for those received in battle, but it wasn't exactly his fault as few knew the details of Aku's time spent in captivity. Or ever learned that he had been imprisoned in the first place.

Regardless, the man's mistake certainly failed to change the sentiment behind his words. In a way, the demon _had_ earned those marks during battle. For himself, for those he cared about, for the very future of this world. And Aku had won that fight as well. The scars were merely a physical proof of that. By all accounts, the demon _should_ be proud to bear them. Should allow them to be rightfully admired, because they were worthy of every bit of praise that they ever received! And yet… Aku didn't appear to quite see it the way the samurai did.

Jack could only watch in silence as the ruler kept himself carefully shrouded in the natural gloom his citadel provided, the current speaker droning on about the same boring topics, the demon’s arms crossed tightly and tensely over his black chest as he listened intently, right over the spot where he had once stabbed himself in hopes of ending his own suffering. Crimson, ornamented rings decorated each of his horns, and though Jack greatly appreciated the way they complimented Aku's already rather regal form, he couldn't help but notice their strategic placement.

They were covering the faint marks left from Khürel's blade.

It was almost as if.. as if the demon was _ashamed_ of his own scars, did his very best to conceal them. Not only from the people that surrounded him, including Jack, but from himself as well. And that perhaps saddened the samurai the most.

He'd known of course that they still brought Aku pain, still served as bitter reminders of what he'd gone through just a few short years ago now. And the fact that he could not dispose of them only made things so _infinitely_ worse. No matter how hard the demon tried, how much he struggled, he could never rid himself of the jagged marks, the essence there far too damaged to ever regenerate completely. They were permanent, something he would have to live with for the rest of his life. And that was most likely what scared the ruler the most.

Aku had never had to deal with disfigurement of any kind before. He had always been able to heal even the most grisly of wounds with ease, leaving his form completely unblemished by the end of it. It was this exact ability that had actually served to vex Jack for so many years, the demon leaving the site of their battles without so much as a scratch while he was left behind bruised and bleeding heavily. But that wasn't the case here now. The marks were there to stay and there was virtually nothing the demon could do about it. And that exact feeling of powerlessness, of utter helplessness terrified Aku the most, incessantly reminded him of perhaps the darkest months of his entire life.

Jack could only hope that that terror would someday abate, but deep down he knew it never would. The most he could possibly do was help the demon through it, make sure he knew that he wasn't alone, that _someone_ was there with him, _for_ him.

As soon as the meeting had ended and the delegation was politely escorted away to its hotel by the ruler's minions, Jack abandoned his comfortable spot by the far wall, coming up to stand right in front of his partner and looking up at him, not bothering in the slightest to hide the concern swiftly blooming within his chest. "Aku, we need to talk."

The demon sent him a confused glance, mouth pulling into its usual grimace whenever he sensed an unpleasant turn in their conversations, but even so, the human did not miss the brief flash of fear in the other's gaze, the small twitch of those long, razor sharp claws.

Aku already knew what he wanted to discuss, or suspected what it was about anyway, and was no doubt quickly thinking of any suitable excuses to avoid it, his black form rippling in what he already recognized as discomfort. Jack would be lying if he said that the reaction did not make his worry grow. "Our next meeting is in a few minutes."

"Tonight then," The warrior suggested easily, his arms crossing over his own chest, his eyes never leaving Aku's pitch black ones, "I will arrange for Satina to relieve you of today's paperwork."

Aku opened his mouth, eyebrows burning brighter, the demon no doubt ready to argue, but he never quite got the chance to do so. The vast doors of the throne room opened with a soft whoosh of stale air, closely followed by a loud creak of heavy wood, admitting another small group of people inside, the chamberlain bowing respectfully to both of them and introducing the newcomers in his usual detached manner.

Their personal conversation was successfully put on hold.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Jack couldn't stop himself from pacing, couldn't stop himself from worrying, his fingers flexing anxiously at his sides and his onyx eyes flitting every now and then to his bedside clock, the human appearing unable to control himself in his concerned state.

It was already a few minutes past nine and Aku had yet to show up. By all accounts, he should have been here by now. The samurai had spoken to Satina after their last meeting, as he'd said he would, and she had promised him that she would deal with the bulk of the documents herself, as a favor. One that he would inevitably have to pay back at a later date, of course, but that was the least of his worries now. All he cared about was that he had to speak to Aku and the demon wasn't _here_. Was he avoiding him? Should he go out and look for him?

He was so lost within his own thoughts that he almost didn't hear the quiet pop in the previously easy silence of the large bedroom, immediately turning around, his worried gaze meeting Aku's own, slightly anxious stare. A small, relieved smile stretched across the human's face. "I was starting to think you were not going to meet with me."

Aku let out a small chuckle at that, but, despite the toothy grin the ruler so freely offered him, it still came across as slightly forced, his dark claws clenching into loose fists. "How could I not when I knew what an alluring sight was waiting here for me?" He practically purred, his arms winding comfortably around the human's waist and pressing him flush against his black essence, the samurai unable to stop himself from shivering at the sensation of those powerful vibrations against his pale skin. Even so, he couldn't help but feel as if the demon were trying to distract him from what he wished to discuss, and so far being quite successful at it too.

Jack let out a quiet, slightly awkward laugh, suddenly feeling very nervous, his gaze falling to the polished crimson floor beneath them. Seeing this, Aku cleared his throat and when the warrior finally managed to force himself to look up the demon was no longer smiling, his unique flaming eyebrows pulled together in poorly disguised concern. "You wished to speak with me, samurai?"

"Ah, yes," the human began, unsure of where to start, his eyes studying the other's taller form with barely concealed surprise. Only now did he notice that not only were the decorative rings still strapped around the other's horns, but something was draped over those spiked shoulders as well, successfully covering the demon's entire body. "Aku, what is that?"

The ruler frowned, following his gaze and looking down at the red and black clothes now concealing his pitch black ethereal skin, not unlike the ones his demonic minions themselves wore, if a bit more.. ornate. "Ah, you mean the uniform? Satina suggested I wear it to meetings. To appear.. ehh... More professional." Jack did not miss the way the other's horns dipped low at those words, almost pressing flat against his dark essence, as if the demon himself did not quite believe what he was saying. Did not overlook that something had flashed over that green face, there and gone before the samurai could place the exact emotion he'd seen. All of which only served to confirm what he had suspected all along.

"Aku," the human began carefully, his onyx eyes narrowing, just a fraction, concern darkening his handsome features, "are you.. ashamed?"

Aku went very still, his black eyes widening minutely and jaw slackening, as if the demon was ready to contradict him, only to quickly snap shut with a sharp click of curved teeth. His eyebrows blazed and the corners of his mouth dipped in an irritated grimace, his arms reluctantly unwinding from around the human's waist and crossing tightly over his covered chest with an annoyed huff. A stance the samurai had already learnt to recognize as a defensive one a long time ago. Jack, however, remained silent, patiently awaiting the other's response even though he knew that Aku would only deny the mere _existence_ of his own emotions, much less his shame, his eyes never leaving those familiar green features.

"Ashamed of _what_ , sa-mu-rai?" The ruler hissed after a long pause, though the words came out sounding choked and desperate, as opposed to threatening like they were obviously meant to be.

The human did not miss the brief flash of pain across the other's face.

"Your scars," he answered simply, his own arms crossing loosely over his broad chest as he calmly regarded the other, his onyx eyes staying fixed upon the other's form. To his utter astonishment however, Aku did not immediately answer him, his jaw slackening in shock before clenching tightly shut, sharp edged shoulders hunching and claws curling tightly around his upper arms as if.. as if the demon were trying to _shield_ himself from his piercing stare to the point where he was almost hugging himself where he stood. Jack's own eyes widened at the unexpected reaction, soon shuttering in sympathy and first stirrings of old sorrow.

"Aku-"

"They are reminders of my weakness," Aku said at last, his voice barely more than a whisper. He refused to meet the human's gaze even when the samurai recoiled from him in surprise, the pale hand he had extended with the purpose of placing it upon the creature's shoulder jerking back and simply hanging limply at his side.

Jack couldn't stop the question from slipping past his weathered lips if he tried.

"What?"

"I can't stand looking at them," Aku hissed angrily in admission, reluctance and frustration all but dripping off his hushed vocals and his body shuddering all over as he still refused to meet the human's eyes, his own kept carefully downcast and his claws curling even tighter around his dark essence. The samurai couldn't help but notice as obsidian beads of the demon's blood started to build up where the tips had just barely begun to dig in, trickling down Aku's arms and falling soundlessly to the floor below. "I don't _want_ to look at them. Because every time I am only reminded of how I received them in the first place."

Jack opened his mouth to interject, the familiar sensation of grief swiftly taking over, but Aku never gave him the chance to do so, speaking up again and looking as if he were in great pain as he did so. The samurai was only too aware of the way his partner continued to avoid his gaze.

"I have them because.. because I failed to defend myself that day. Because I was not _strong_ enough to defend myself, because I was _weak_." The demon spat, face contorting in bitterness and hurt that he was no longer able to bury, to hide, "I have them.. because I was foolish enough to believe myself untouchable."

"Aku.." The human whispered, at a loss of what to say, his heart clenching in his chest in sorrow. The demon broke him off again before he could continue, seeming unable to stop the words from pouring past his lips now that he had started talking. He'd probably been keeping it all to himself for months now, Jack realized, bottled it up like he usually did until it eventually exploded in his face, still far too reliant on himself to be able to share his feelings with anyone, to even feel _safe_ enough, _comfortable_ enough to do so. Even with his human partner.

"I-I couldn't stop them, samurai," Aku said, his voice just barely starting to crack, a shaky breath escaping his suddenly heaving chest and his claws clenching even tighter around his arms, "t-they chained me down, beat me, cut me, drowned me and I.. I couldn't _stop_ them. I was powerless against them!"

Jack took a step forth as the demon swayed uncontrollably where he stood, the helpless anger and distress making his black essence ripple, his horns lowering until they were all but pressed flat against it, dark claws digging even deeper into his own arms.

When Aku spoke again, his voice was so quiet that the human had to literally strain to catch the words. "These blemishes will always remind me of my shame."

"No."

The demon looked up, shock briefly coloring his features as Jack suddenly stepped forth, grasping the other firmly yet at the same time gently by the shoulders, the look of sheer, burning determination in those onyx eyes enough to shake Aku to his very core.

He'd only seen that look once or twice before. During their battles, as a matter of fact, when the human had still been intent on ending the tyrant's reign and returning to his own time. But they were not fighting now, and that only made the sight so much more shocking to witness, his breath stalling in his black chest and his magic sparking involuntarily within him.

"They are symbols of your _victory_ , Aku, of your perseverance. You survived captivity. You rebuilt yourself after being shattered. You fought back and regained your throne even when all the odds were stacked against you," Jack stated firmly as he pressed close, staring deep into the other's eyes, desperate to reassure him, to alleviate the hurt slowly consuming him, destroying him from within. "Even without your powers, without me by your side... You still _won_ , Aku."

Aku's mouth cracked open, the demon drawing in a shuddering intake as those words sank deep into his very being and the samurai took that opportunity to softly lean forward, sealing their lips together, pale fingers gently grasping the thick material of the uniform's collar and slowly pulling it down to bare that slender neck as well as the faint scars running along it for the two of them to see, the jagged lines barely visible, yet undeniably real nonetheless.

When they finally parted, they were both breathing heavily, the familiar heat of the first stirrings of arousal starting to pool within them as they trembled against each other, the demon's claws slowly trailing up to grasp at those narrow hips, digging into the soft folds of the mortal's gi.

Aku's horns perked up in pride at the small hitch of breath that action earned him.

"They are the markings of a true warrior," Jack whispered against those green lips, his fingertips slowly leaving the brightly colored material and brushing gently down that slender neck, now void of the golden collar that had been strapped around it for so long. The mortal's pale digits rubbed tenderly against the raised ridges where Aku's essence would never be able to regenerate completely, a small gasp wringing itself past that dark throat, the demon shuddering beneath his gentle touch. The samurai only smiled at the visceral reaction.

"May I?"

Aku let out a shaky exhale, his claws trembling where they were now curled around the human's waist, and the samurai felt rather than saw the barest of nods against his form, pressing a comforting kiss against the demon's chin. Strong arms wound around the ruler's back, pale fingers moving up and down the other's spine in soothing caresses as his lips steadily trailed lower, brushing lovingly against the smooth black essence there, just a hint of the mortal's tongue against his sensitive skin more than enough to wring out a low moan from the other's chest.

Aku's breath hitched as Jack pressed the gentlest of kisses against one of the larger scars, the human's slick, clever appendage darting out and softly tracing the jagged gray line there, his hands clenching even tighter around the samurai's waist.

A pleasured shout finally wrung itself past those green lips as Jack suddenly pressed even closer, his mouth latching around the damaged essence almost greedily and making a sharp sucking motion, the ruler's black claws scrabbling against his partner’s back and waist in reaction. Jack pulled away, smiling at the quiet, desperate whine that action earned him, onyx eyes meeting black ones once more. "You are strong, Aku."

And he believed him.

The demon didn't protest as he was gently backed towards the bed, the samurai landing comfortably on top of him as they both collapsed backwards onto the plush surface. Their lips met almost lazily once more, the action so slow, so tender, making a shiver travel down Aku's spine as their mouths melded together so perfectly, almost as if they had been made for each other, the samurai's fingers soon travelling lower, gliding in featherlight touches against his stomach and sliding just beneath the fabric of his uniform, the ruler instantly tensing at the slow action.

Jack pulled away at that, a small frown darkening his sharp features as he looked down at the suddenly distressed demon, onyx eyes watching him with unconcealed concern. "Aku? Is something wrong?"

Aku swallowed heavily before slowly shaking his head, his claws twitching where they were now curled around the human's shoulders, the deadly looking tips almost nervously fiddling with the thick, silky strands of the mortal's long hair. "No, j-just.. go slow?" Jack pursed his lips, his dark brows furrowing at the uncharacteristic, almost meek request, but thankfully nodded nonetheless, his right hand returning to slowly smooth over the other's midsection while his left cupped his partner's cheek, gently guiding him into another kiss and allowing his thumb to trace the small scar just beneath Aku's right eye, the touch always so tender, so utterly _loving_.

The demon couldn't stop the small gasp from escaping his parted lips as the human's hand finally wormed it's way beneath his shirt, brushing against one of the larger marks, the samurai taking this opportunity to slide his tongue inside, a moan escaping the mortal's pale throat as Aku responded enthusiastically in kind. However, when his former rival moved to take off the uniform's top he cringed away, horns lowering in shame. That made Jack look up again, the knuckles of his free hand brushing gently against the side of his face, the caress so kind, so utterly different from Khürel's cruel, possessive touch. 

"Aku?"

"I.. will remove it myself," the demon stuttered at last, struggling to forcefully push down his rampant emotions, the alien, unpleasant feeling of self-consciousness washing over him as his trembling claws slowly removed the red and black clothing, almost reluctantly baring his essence for the other to see.

Jack let out a pleased sound in the bottom of his throat at the enticing sight, his calloused palms smoothing over the black chest beneath, Aku shuddering at the sensation of that hardened skin scraping pleasantly against his own as those clever fingers never failed to find the raised ridges of old scars despite the low light.

No words were exchanged after that, none really needed to be, the two of them simply enjoying the sensations, the closeness, the silent affection that they had both been denied for so long.

Those gentle lips slid lower, paying special attention to the crook of his neck and collarbone and the demon shuddered at the gentle treatment, a weak noise escaping his chest despite his best efforts to stifle it, his claws scrabbling against the human's lithe body, intent on reciprocating tenfold. Jack leaned away from him at that, his pale fingers slowly curling around his thin wrists, thumbs gently rubbing into the spots where golden shackles had once been strapped around them for so long. "Let me take care of you this time, Aku," he whispered, his voice seeming to echo in the stillness of the darkened room, "Please."

The ruler wanted to argue, he really did. _He_ was usually the one to take the initiative, to take charge in their activities. To make the samurai feel loved, appreciated, _special_ \- all the things Aku wasn't. All the things he simply never _deserved_ to be. This however… If struck cords within him that he'd kept carefully buried all this time, reopened old wounds that had been dealt even before his imprisonment at Khürel's hands and only deepened during it. In that moment, Aku felt truly exposed, bared for everyone to see, vulnerable. But… he didn't mind it. He wasn't frightened.. Not anymore. Because he… He had _faith_ in Jack, _trusted_ the human not to hurt him, to be gentle with him, _loving_. No matter what poison the vile voice within his own mind whispered into his ears.

So when the samurai leaned over him yet again, he allowed him to do as he pleased, his arms lying still where they had been gently placed upon the soft sheets. A kind, understanding smile spread across the human's face, long and pale fingers intertwining with his dark claws as he pressed against him once more, his lips trailing small kisses down his neck, following the gray lines of old scars left from a now destroyed blade, just the barest sensation of teeth against his skin making the demon arch into the touch with a small, desperate sound, curved fangs clenched tightly shut. When those same dull teeth grazed against his collarbone in just a _hint_ of a bite and a rough tongue licked a hot stripe against the damaged essence, he moaned, embarrassingly loudly, his horns dipping slightly and claws clenching even as a pleased noise left his partner's throat, that skilled mouth swiftly returning to his sensitive neck.

Aku couldn't stop himself from shuddering as the human's free hand trailed down between them, following the curves of his thin body and brushing with startling tenderness over healed wounds, as if… as if his partner were fascinated with them, studied them, _worshipped_ them despite of the way they had been dealt, despite the fact that they symbolized his own _weakness_ -

As if sensing what was going on within the ruler's mind, the fingers soon left his claws, slowly cupping his cheek and softly, lovingly prompting him to look up - right into the onyx eyes of the samurai warrior. "They are symbols of your strength, Aku," Jack whispered, his hushed vocals seeming to echo within the demon's ears, "They tell me of your fortitude, your determination, your very _will_. Not of your shame."

And, for some reason, Aku believed him.

When the human's hand slid even lower, he conjured the remaining article of clothing away despite the samurai's small, dissappointed frown, suddenly desperate to feel that calloused skin against his essence, the long legs he had shifted out of his lower half in order to fit into uniform in the first place now wrapping securely around the other's waist, pressing him flush against his thin, pitch black body.

Jack couldn't stop himself from shivering at the sensation of the demon purring in delight against him as his pale fingers gently brushed against the soft folds that Aku had already formed for him, the powerful vibrations seeming to radiate throughout his entire body, a low moan finally escaping his throat as he felt the gathering wetness there. The demon beneath him, on the other hand, growled at the intense feeling, heat coiling within him as those digits gently rubbed against him, not yet sliding in even though he desperately wanted them to, seeming to almost _toy_ with his burning desire.

The samurai's lips travelled down his form, following the jagged lines of large scars, nipping and suckling until the demon was practically squirming beneath him, gasping desperately for breath as those skilled fingers slowly circled his conjured entrance, as if testing him, teasing him with just a hint of the pleasure yet to come. Aku could already feel himself trembling, the heat only growing within him until it was practically scorching, his claws scrabbling desperately at the crimson sheets, easily tearing through the thin material.

The sensations were quickly becoming unbearable. The gentleness, the sheer _kindness_ , the _tenderness_ of the samurai's touch was simply too much and yet not enough at the same time. He wanted, no he _needed_ -

"Jack.."

The human merely hummed soothingly in response, almost encouragingly, pressing the gentlest of kisses against the scar left from the drone's shard and the demon gasped as he suddenly came, his essence practically vibrating in his release, his dark magic finally reaching it's crescendo and exploding within him as he clung to the mortal's form, shuddering periodically. 

Jack didn't allow him any time to recover however as his lube slickened fingers (when had he had the time to retrieve the bottle?) were suddenly pushing into him, making scissoring motions that served only to prolong the demon's orgasm, black arms wrapping around the human's back and holding him close, a green muzzle burying itself into the warm crook between the human's shoulder and neck.

"It is okay, Aku," Jack whispered softly into his ears, pressing himself even closer as the other shuddered against his form, "I have got you."

Aku was lain back, the human's fingers sliding out of him despite the dissappointed whine, the samurai quietly shushing him as he removed his own garments before returning to tower over him once again, his onyx eyes studying the ruler's face in barely concealed concern.

"Aku, are you sure that this is what you want?.."

The demon leaned upwards, capturing the mortal's lips in a heated kiss before he could continue, trying desperately to pour even a fraction of what he truly felt into that simple action. For how long had he kept everything he experienced hidden? For how long had he held himself back, terrified at the very prospect of letting someone in? Of allowing them to see just how broken, how _weak_ he really was? Too long. Centuries, in fact. And yet… he wasn't scared with Jack. He.. he trusted him. With his body, his emotions, his very _soul_.

He wanted this. He truly did.

Soft fingers wrapped around one of the rings still strapped around his horns, gently unclasping the tiny black latches and pulling it off, baring the sharp, gray lines the demon had tried so desperately to hide. Aku remained still until the process was completed, his black claws scraping up and down the human's body with enough force for Jack to _feel_ each drag against his skin, but at the same time light enough not to draw any blood unless the human asked him otherwise.

A soft moan finally wrung itself past the warrior's lips as one of the demon's hands finally reached his rear, gently cupping and squeezing the firm muscle there, those black legs spreading in invitation as their kiss deepened, their tongues intertwining and rubbing against each other, the action so gentle, so utterly _loving_.

When Jack entered him, he did so slowly, patiently working himself inside all the while littering kisses against the ruler's shoulder and neck, his teeth just barely grazing against Aku's pitch black essence and his lips brushing against the raised ridges of old scars, licking hot stripes right up to the base of his lowest horns, encouraged, led by the low growls and quiet moans that the ruler was not able to keep fully contained, his fingers lacing with sharp claws once more.

They lay like that for what seemed like hours, gently rocking against each other, the only sounds being those of sharp intakes and low noises of pleasure, the two of them simply enjoying feeling the other against them, reveling in the closeness, the tenderness of their coupling, the loving presence, and most of all - the silent, mutual understanding.

It didn't take long for either of them to reach their climax, their voices melding together as they both cried out in their release, the black body writhing beneath the human form strewn over it not in panic, not in pain, but instead overwhelming bliss.

They shared one more kiss during the afterglow as they laid sated against each other, the samurai's hand worming its way between their bodies and settling lightly on the center of Aku's chest, right over the scar that had once been a life-threatening wound dealt by the demon's own claws.

"You are strong, Aku…"


End file.
